Safe Loved And Wise: Alwayss
by navnit
Summary: Mentalist x Castle Crossover: Beckett and Castle get a Red John case in New York and the CBI is brought in to assist. Established Jisbon and Caskett. Set during Castle 6x09: Disciple and post Mentalist 1x01: Pilot.
1. Chapter 1

**Safe Loved and Wise: Always**

**Tyger In New York?**

New York City dispatch patched in the homicide to the 12th precinct early Saturday morning. Detective Kate Beckett was woken up as per usual by her cell phone ringing. She shifted out of her fiancés arms and picked up her phone.

"Beckett. Yeah Espo. Yes I was asleep. We got a body. When is it not strange. You mean Castle strange? Great. Yeah we'll be there. Canvas the area, you know the drill. Yeah. Bye. "

She turned around and shook Castle awake." Rick, wake up we got a case. "

Castle opened his eyes." Already? "

Kate rolled her eyes." Yeah I wish murderers were more considerate as well. "She got out of bed. "You can stay a little longer while I shower."

He was instantly up. "I can't sleep without you."

She rolled her eyes again. "Don't be so dramatic." She looked to the bathroom and back at her cell. "Alright," She said smiling cheekily. "How about, since we're so rushed for time we think about the environment and save water."

Castle got out of bed in a heartbeat, considering he was only wearing his boxers Kate couldn't help but laugh. He came slowly close to her probably thinking he was stalking her like a predator which only caused her to laugh more.

"Do you mean my dear detective that we shower together?"

All Kate could do was nod." Well then, if it's you desire to see my strong lean body lathered up with soap under the spray of hot water then I will be happy to oblige."

Kate had stopped laughing when he started describing his body under the water. While not a GQ model Castle still had a very attractive body. The situation had become less funny and more sexually charged by the second.

She grabbed Castle's hand and dragged him into the bathroom. As a result they were half an hour late arriving at work.

* * *

Esposito had a knowing gleam in his eyes as they arrived; it probably had something to do with their still rosy cheeks from staying in the hot water too long. Beckett tried not to blush as she asked for details.

"What'd we got?"

"Victims name is Amy Winchester she's not from here, but on a business trip."

"Oh? Where is she from then? "

"Driver's license says Palms Springs, California. Ryan's running it now. "

"California. That's a long way from home. You contact Palms Springs PD."

"Yeah, they're okay with us running point for now just keep them in the know."

Esposito shifted a little nervously. Beckett caught it. "You said this was a strange one? What did you mean?"

"It's a serial Boss."

"A serial killer? How do you know?" She asked. She could actually feel Castle getting excited.

"It's better if you see for yourself. "

He led them into the building. It was an expensive hotel. They took the elevator up-to the seventh floor. The victim's room was 706.

Kate saw it as soon as she entered the room. There was a fireplace and over the mantle on the wall was a large and elaborate smiley face painted in what she assumed was the victim's blood. She couldn't take her eyes off the grotesque picture the killer had painted. She forced herself to look around for the body, she didn't have to look long. On the loveseat by the fire her body was laid down completely naked posed with both her hands on her chest as if in prayer. The woman was possibly in her mid-forties with brown curly hair. Her eyes were closed but what was done to her was even more grotesque than the smiley face. Her body was covered in numerous deep cuts made by a very sharp blade; the cutting was very precise no hesitation by a person who knew what he was doing.

She had been mutilated and her throat had been slit, the question was what was done first. Kate's eyes were irresistibly drawn to the sign on the wall once again. Before she could ask who the serial killer was Castle spoke from behind her.

"Red John." He said solemnly. She rarely heard that tone of voice coming from her fiancé and grew immediately concerned.

"You know who did this? How? "

"Well of course I don't know who Red John is, no one does but I know who kills like this, leaves a smiley face in the victim's blood and also paints the toe nails of his victims in their blood. This is Red John."

She turned to look at Amy's toes he was right they had been painted in the woman's blood.

"Castle's right this is Red Johns MO." said Esposito. "The problem is this is very far from where he operates he usually confines himself to California."

"So a copycat? Kate suggestedhopefully.

"No this is definitely him."

"How do you know?"

"I just got off the phone with Palms Springs PD. They just closed a homicide case that had the killer try to emulate a Red John murder. Apparently Red John considers himself an artist so hates anyone who tries to copy him. The guy's name was Linus Wagner. Amy Winchester, Wagner's ex-wife. "

Castle spoke up again. "Well that fits. Red John is easily offended. One time a fake psychic insulted him on national TV; he killed his wife and eight year old daughter as punishment. "

Kate closed her eyes momentarily as she imagined the cuts on Amy's body on an eight year old girl. She couldn't help but imagine the girl as a younger Alexis, it was enough to make her hurl; it was a good thing they didn't have time for breakfast this morning.

She turned to Castle. "How do you know so much about this Red John person?"

"Before I met you I was researching serial killers for my book and his name popped up more than once so I read up on him. He is not someone I would want to meet ever. "

Kate nodded and turned back to the body. It sounds just like what Castle would do. She shook her head. 'Researching serial killers.' She thought to herself, 'Only Castle.'

Ryan came in looking haggard. "Captain's here. Hey Beckett, Castle." He nodded at them.

Kate looked at him. "Captain Gates? Why would-"

She shut up as Captain Victoria Gates walked in the room. She looked once around the crime scene. "So it's true."

Kate blinked. "Sir?" She asked.

"I just got off the phone with a Virgil Minelli. He is the Director of operations of the California Bureau of Investigation, the CBI. He just informed me that we will be working this case in cooperation with them. The Red John case is in the hands of their Serious Crimes Unit and they are already on their way. "

As the team went to protest she put up a hand. "I know this is inconvenient but we have no choice and besides they know more about this killer that anyone else. They have been chasing him for years now. "

"Their team is comprised of Agents Rigsby, Cho, Van Pelt and Lisbon who is the head Agent and they will also have a consultant," She looked sardonically at Castle. "Patrick Jane." She smiled at that.

Kate spoke up. "But Capt-"

"I know this team personally. I had a situation a couple years back in Sacramento and they were in charge of the case; the only team that I have seen work as well as they do is yours Beckett. I mean that. Mr Jane is a good friend of mine. That being said I doubt you will take to him immediately he is shall we say an _acquired taste_." She said with a fond roll of her eyes.

Castle butted in. "Wait a minute. Patrick Jane? _The_ Patrick Jane? The fake psychic who's wife and-"

"Daughter was killed by Red John yes. He stopped being a psychic and helps the CBI team catch murderers. I expect full cooperation from this unit. Agent Lisbon has already assured me that they understand that this is not their jurisdiction. She asked you to personally okay them to agree to their involvement. "

Beckett was stumped. She was used to other government agencies insisting on taking lead on her cases but since she was being asked for permission she didn't know what to do.

Castle nudged her. "Say yes" He whispered. She rolled her eyes at him; it was obvious what Gates wanted her to say. She couldn't say no even if she wanted to.

Kate nodded. "Sir I'm okay with this team taking part in our investigation but I wish for this to be an equal partnership. No hiding details and no classified or privileged information. "

Gates nodded. "Lisbon insisted on it. Full disclosure as long as this case is going on." She looked at her watch and back up. "Well they will be here in an hour to see the crime scene so you'll meet them then. I'll see you back at the office." She turned on her heels and left.

Kate turned to Esposito and Ryan. "You ever heard of the CBI?" They both shook their heads." Yeah me neither. Let's hope they play nice. "

She tugged on Castle's coat. "Come on we've got an hour to kill, let's go get our coffees."

Castle looked at his girlfriend in surprise. It was unusual for her to want to act unprofessional.

Kate looked furtively at Castle as they walked to the elevator. "This case gives me the creeps, coffee with you can help center me."

It was rare for Kate Beckett to ever show any form of weakness even to him. It was a huge leap forward if she was willing to admit that she was scared. He took her hand as the doors closed and didn't let it go until they reached the coffee shop. Kate didn't mind the contact one bit.

* * *

Half an hour later they saw a black SUV Park outside their crime scene building. A tall man in a black suit jumped out of the driver side and went on open the back hatch. From the back door facing the building climbed out a beautiful red head wearing a power suit her hair pulled back into a ponytail. Two more doors open and closed. The detectives standing in the front of the hotel waited to see who got out.

From behind the vehicle walked out two people; the first a short brunette, shorter than anyone else on the team, and yet from the way she carried herself it was clear that she bowed to no one if she could help it. Her shoes strangely enough were not to compensate for her lack of height, it was more for comfort. She walked in sync with a blonde man who wore a three piece suit complete with the vest and the jacket.

The brunette walked up to Beckett and offered her hand. She could tell that the woman was trying to muster up a smile but was at the moment a little troubled with something. "HI I'm Agent Teresa Lisbon this is Patrick Jane. Am I to understand that you are okay with the arrangements?"

Kate smiled. It was obvious that she knew what it was like for another agency to interfere with their case. She felt that giving these people a hard time without cause would be a little amateur of her. "Detective Kate Beckett," she said introducing herself. "These are Detectives Ryan and Esposito and this is my consultant Richard Castle."

They shook hands and Lisbon turned to call the others. "These are Agents Rigsby and Van Pelt. Agent Cho took the other SUV to the precinct to drop of our nanny and Harry."

Beckett blinked and Castle was the first to ask. "Nanny?"

Jane and Lisbon looked at each other. "Looks like Minelli forgot to mention some things." said Jane.

Lisbon looked a little nervously at them." We usually try to warn the cops that we help that Jane and I _are_ a married couple, like to get that out of the way."

Castle and Beckett looked at each other and then at the couple in front of them in complete surprise.

"We also have a two year old son who comes along with us when we have an out of town case. We assure you that we try to be as professional as possible in our methods and we don't let our personal matters dictate our behavior at work. "

Jane was at this time looking at Beckett and Castle's reactions. He put his hand on Lisbon's shoulder." Save your breath love you're preaching to the choir. These two are a couple too am I correct? "

Kate and Rick looked at each other once again and back at Jane. Castle knew Kate would be a little reluctant to say it so he spoke up. "Yes we are. How did you know? "

Jane nodded. "Yes engaged to be marred if I'm not mistaken." Lisbon was in the meantime running their interactions in her head.

She turned to Jane. "I can't believe I missed that. This Red John case is messing up with my concentration; they _are_ a couple they can barely stand apart from each other. "

Jane spoke to Kate this time." So I gather you won't have any problems with us working with you? "

She shook her head. "It's fine. We try to keep our interaction as professional as possible. "

"Jane? Why don't you and Mr Castle here lead us to the crime scene?" She turned to Kate." if that is okay with you?"

Kate nodded. "It's fine. If you run your unit the way I run mine, you don't like to be too formal with them. So as long as you don't order them around you can ask them to help you in anyway. "

Jane and Castle started walking side by side in front of Lisbon and Beckett. The girls clearly heard Jane say to Castle. "She is making you take me so she can explain my emotional state to the lovely Detective."

"Jane stop winding him up," Lisbon said from behind them."Mr Castle please don't let him get to you, if he harasses you tell me and I'll take care of it."

Jane turned to Lisbon. "Love Mr Castle is the last person I would want to harass. We're kindred spirits, we are. Both devoted to fighting crime alongside beautiful female law enforcement agents. Both with the good sense to make both beautiful women fall in love with us. Both non-violent people. I could go on."

"Yeah don't, and stop trying to make Detective Beckett blush, you succeeded the first time." She turned to an indeed crimson Beckett. "I'm sorry about him he is just a little worked up about Red John I can usually get him to behave better."

"No its fine." She turned to Jane. "Thank you Mr Jane for your compliment, you're not what I expected."

Jane smiled back at her. "I never am, Detective Beckett."

Beckett shook her head. "Just Beckett is fine. "

Kate was intrigued by this character Patrick Jane. She was not one to blush at compliments but perhaps it was the obvious devotion to his wife in his eyes or the matter of fact way that he said it but she couldn't help but feel appreciative of his praise.

Jane tapped Castle's shoulder. "Let's give the girls a little time eh. I really need some tea could you take me to the nearest place I can find some."

Castle nodded and looked to Beckett. "Yeah it's fine," she said, and sent them on their way.

Lisbon and Beckett looked at each other for a moment. Lisbon broke the ice. "I really hope you're being sincere about allowing us to help with the case. I know it can be frustrating."

Beckett smiled at the woman. "I was skeptical at first but seeing as you're not all over us for jurisdiction and claiming the body and everything I think I can give you the benefit of the doubt."

Lisbon grinned. "My husband's sweet talking didn't hurt I would imagine."

Kate grinned back a little self-consciously. "No it didn't. He's…something _else_," she looked apologetically at Lisbon. "Castle told me what happened with him, I imagine it must be tough for him."

Lisbon's mouth thinned a little at the reminder. "It is, used to be a lot more difficult before we got married. I like to think I help him through it. He claims to believe he would be lost without me." She shook herself free of her thoughts. "He is going to be a little difficult at times; I can handle him at those times so it will be under control."

Kate nodded. "Okay, I'll leave him to you then."

They rode the elevator up to the seventh floor and waited for the boys to arrive, which they did five minutes later holding two paper cups in each of their hands. Castle handed one of the cups to Beckett and Jane handed one of his to Lisbon. The girls thanked them for the drinks.

Lisbon turned to Jane. "You ready?"

Jane nodded solemnly and entered the room ahead of everyone else. Everything was as it had been before, Jane didn't glance at the sign on the wall. Instead he went over to the body which had been covered by a crime scene tarp.

Lisbon stopped everyone at the entrance wanting to give Jane time to look.

Jane peeled of the plastic to reveal Amy's mutilated body. He looked at the systematic cuts along her collarbone the neat single slash to her throat, the obvious thin but deep cuts that was made by a carpet knife, the painted toe nails and then he looked up at the sign painted with Amy's blood.

He looked back at Lisbon. "It's him." The emotion in his eyes always hit Lisbon when Red John killed again. But this time there could be no doubt even to the two who did not know him to understand the magnitude of the situation.

Lisbon let out the breath she was holding. "Okay. Okay." She whipped out her phone and called Cho. "Cho you're done? Yeah it's him. No Jane's sure. I don't know. Listen have Minelli provide Captain Gates with the Red John files. Make sure they get everything. After that come up here and secure the area. You know which questions to ask. Have Van Pelt check all the cameras around the crime scene, I know it's a long shot but he is out of his comfort zone maybe he didn't account for something. Yeah fine, tell Nicole we'll be there soon. Thanks ." She cut the line and looked at Jane.

"You okay? "

Jane looked into his wife's eyes. She knew he wasn't okay but a long time ago in some sort of unspoken understanding they had agreed that those two words meant all the things they couldn't say to each other at work.

He nodded. "Yeah I'm good." He looked at Beckett. "I'm done here you can wrap up your crime scene now."

"Our crime scene," said Beckett." I understand the circumstances Mr Jane. I know when a case gets personal, not anywhere near what you have experienced but I will not deny you your involvement in this case."

Jane nodded. "Thank you." He looked at Lisbon." Let's go love, I need to see Harry."

Lisbon nodded. "Yeah me too." She thanked Castle and Beckett for their understanding and left with Jane.

When the elevator doors closed Jane pulled Lisbon in holding her tight she hugged him back knowing he needed the contact to ground him. She soothed him as much as she could. From the outside Jane seemed normal, unflappable but Lisbon knew he was screaming on the inside and she knew that at this time he needed her the most. Not the CBI Agent Lisbon or even the mother of his child. Right now he needed her, Teresa Lisbon-Jane his wife and that was what she was going to be for him, professionalism be damned.

* * *

The Jane's and the soon to be Castle's arrived at the twelfth almost together. Castle and Beckett met them in the lobby and led them to the elevators. As they ascended Kate asked a question that had been bugging her ever since they met.

"Teresa, umm may I call you Teresa?" Lisbon nodded her approval. "Well you said that you take your three year old son with you on out of town cases. Isn't that dangerous I mean he is just a little boy. "

Lisbon nodded but Jane hastened to answer. He didn't want anyone thinking that his wife was in any way a bad mother. "Ever since my family was murdered I have been in Red Johns cross hairs. I understand that if I didn't actively pursue him for revenge then he may not care what I do but I believe that my family deserves justice."

Beckett knew a thing or two about vengeance and she felt his pain.

"I was prepared to die for my family. My thoughts were that if I died while avenging my wife and child then I had served my penance for getting them killed."

He looked to Lisbon with obvious affection. "What I didn't count on was Agent Teresa Lisbon entering my life. It all happened so fast that I still don't believe how we got here. I had never imagined that I would fall in love again after Angela. And because of my history I never thought anyone could ever love me again. Teresa here proved me wrong on both counts and then we had Harry and the deal was sealed. As foolish as it might have been for me to start a family with a serial killer after me, I could never bring myself to regret marrying Lisbon or having Harry. But that doesn't change reality, Red John has gone out of his way to contact and let me know that he means no ill will towards my new family, but I'm hardly going to trust the word of the man who mutilated my family because I insulted him. So we keep Harry near us at all times. We figured what's safer than the CBI where we can keep an eye on him and when we're out in the field then the guys can watch him. The nanny is new though; he is growing so fast that he needs constant supervision."

Kate watched Patrick Jane look down at Teresa Lisbon with a look that she saw directed towards her every day; it was only when looking from outside that she realized what it was. Devotion. It was clear that his family was everything to him. The words he had spoken in regards to his family struck a chord in her, he had unknowingly mentioned many of the doubts she had everyday about her engagement and even her relationship with Castle; Was it smart to be involved with him when she was putting him straight in the crosshairs of William Bracken? Marrying him? Wanting to start a family? When she had this target painted on her back? But looking at Jane and Lisbon and what he said she realized that he was right; she could never regret falling for Castle or saying yes to him. She was stronger with him than without and she wasn't going to be frightened by 'what ifs'. She smiled at the hugging couple across them in the elevator and took Castles hand in hers; she silently said that familiar mantra that she remembered whenever things got tough for them. She looked into his vibrant blue eyes and thought to herself both as an acknowledgement and as a promise. 'Always'.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Doppelganger at the Docks**

The elevator doors opened to admit them to the bullpen. Jane and Lisbon went to go search for their son but didn't get too far. There was Nicole sitting on the edge of the desk that was assigned to Van Pelt, the red head was in the process of setting up her equipment. They seemed to be involved in a lively discussion. They two new girls in the building had forged a close friendship with each other these past few weeks but today there seemed to be something different. She saw it clearly when Van Pelt bent down to connect a cable to the Computer under the desk.

Lisbon reached out a hand to stop Jane. "Did she just?" She left the question hanging.

Jane smirked at her. "Yes I believe she did. You see little grasshopper this was something I noticed the very first time I saw these two together. Our young Nicole is smitten with the beautiful Miss Van Pelt."

Lisbon dug her elbow into his ribs. "Beautiful huh?"

"Just an observation love even you can't deny that, and Nicole certainly noticed. "

"Does Van Pelt return her affections?" She leaned in to whisper but then she saw the girl straighten up. "Oh wait. Yes she is definitely interested but she was raised as a good Catholic girl-"

"No unlike you my dear." said Jane cheekily.

Lisbon smacked him playfully. "You know damn well I don't think like that. As I was saying she probably will not acknowledge her feelings because she believes them to be the work of the devil and probably end up sleeping with Rigsby." Lisbon sighed. "Its such a shame they'd make such a cute couple. "

Jane looked at her sideways. "Don't tell me you're going soft in your old age."

Lisbon just glared at him. Jane looked at the two girls and sighed. "So what do you want me to do?"

Lisbon blinked. "I beg your pardon."

" Well at the rate Nicole is going she is going to fall in love with her by her fourth case with us. So should I tell her that she has no chance or should I try to convince Grace that she should not ignore her feelings." She looked at him in surprise. "Because if we leave it as it is someone is going to get their heart broken. Probably both of them."

She looked at both of them for a moment.

Jane didn't need to be told. "Grace it is. I'll talk to her on the plane ride home, get her to admit her feelings, tell her she isn't evil for thinking these things and then it will be up to them." He took back her hand. "Now I want to know where our son is, if not with the nanny."

While Van Pelt became focused on the screen they saw Nicole get lost in observing her hair. Jane stepped up to her and cleared his throat casing her to jump up in surprise almost up ending Grace's keyboard.

A flustered Nicole looked at the Jane's. "Patrick, Teresa. Hi." She looked down at Van Pelt. "Sorry Grace." and looked back up at the Jane's. "I'm sorry, Harry is with Captain Gates she wanted time with her grandson and I didn't want to argue, she is a little scary."

Lisbon breathed a sigh of relief; she knew her son was safe with Gates.

"Well then let's go see her." said Jane and dragged Lisbon off across the bullpen to the captains office. Inside they could see the toddler sitting on Gates desk and Victoria smiling widely as she played with him.

Beckett walked by on her way to the coffee machine but stopped dead in her tracks behind Jane. "Is that Harry?"

Jane turned to look at her. "Yes he is." He said proudly.

Kate nodded. "Okay and who is that playing with him because I swear to god that person wasn't there when I left the bullpen yesterday." She said in disbelief.

Jane chuckled. "Ah yes. Victoria Gates has a whole other side to her than the severe tyrant that she shows to her subordinates. I am one of the few privileged people, in my humble opinion, who has never met your Captain Gates I have only met _Victoria_."

Lisbon hushed her husband. "Oh stop teasing her. Kate surely you know she isn't what she makes herself out to be right?"

Kate nodded. "Yeah I do but it's still creepy for me to watch." She stared wide eyed for a moment and then looked to Lisbon. "You have a beautiful son Teresa. I think I'll go get my coffee now. Bye." She rushed off.

Lisbon smiled at Jane and opened the door. "Captain?"

Gates looked up from Harry. "Teresa? Ah finally. I cannot believe you never told me about getting married and to Patrick Jane of all people. Where is that trouble maker any way?"

Lisbon turned around to find Jane nowhere to be seen. She walked out of the office and found him leaning against the wall eavesdropping. She pulled him by his vest towards her. "Oh no mister you are not going to leave me alone to deal with this." She dragged him into Gates office.

"Ah there you are Patrick. You've got some explaining to do. Both of you. "She looked over her glasses at them both severely. "But first of all." She deliberated for a moment and then walked up to Jane. He started to say something but was stopped because Gates had thrown her arms around him in a surprise hug. Jane wasn't too surprised to return it though and Lisbon watched as one of the few people who knew the real Patrick Jane embraced her husband.

Gates pulled back to look at him. "You got married Patrick." She said smiling.

Jane grinned back. "That I did Victoria, that I did."

She glanced at Lisbon. "You said you never would again and I did say that you were wrong."

Jane looked at her in disbelief. "Really Victoria you really want to say that to me."

Gates shrugged. "Well its not everyday that someone gets to tell Patrick Jane I told you so. So I told you so."

Jane grimaced a little. "Yeah well I might have something to confess about that conversation. You see when we talked it was the day after I had first told Resa that I loved her. We had been dating then for about two months by then."

Gates smirked at him. " And you don't really think that I didn't know that since the very first day I met you two."

Jane was dumbfounded as he watched Gates walk up to Lisbon. She held her hands in hers. "My dear you know how I feel about Patrick here. I wanted to ask you this the first time we met but I knew you were keeping things secret so didn't pry but are you happy with him. If not the I have an entire NYPD task force at my command that can kick his ass. "

Lisbon squeezed the older woman's hand." That's quite alright Victoria. He is everything that I could hope for and more, although he still causes trouble with suspects but I think if he stopped doing that I might not recognize him anymore. And you should see him with Harry. "

At that moment the little man in question called out to his dad." Daddy Gran play."

Jane closed the room and picked up his son. "Oh you wanna play with Gran some more Harry?" he turned to Gates and her heart melted at the sight.

"You know I knew from the moment that that girl walked into the precinct that this was your boy. You know why Patrick.? " She asked rhetorically." Because I fell in love with him at first sight."

She walked up to him and put her hand on his slightly blushing cheek. Lisbon tried to hide her smile at his embarrassment, Victoria Gates was the only person apart from herself that could get Jane to blush without really any effort.

"How are you really Patrick. " She asked him as Harry grabbed a fistful of her hair."while I loved you last visit I could see the haunted expression in your eyes clear as day. It seems to be for the most part gone and I obviously have Lisbon and this young man here to thank for it." She said looking at Harry. "But are you really happy now. No more talk of hunting that monster until you last breath or things like that?"

Jane sighed as he handed Harry over to Gates who cuddled him close. "I won't pretend that I still don't want Red John dead I do without a doubt. What has changed is that I'm not willing to sacrifice myself for it anymore. I will not go off in a blind rage to find Red John. As long as it is my choice I will not hurt my wife and child that way. "

Gates nodded." That's good to know. " She walked over and handed Lisbon her son." Here as much as I would love to play with him I do have a lot of paperwork to be done. I should get back to work. "

Jane and Lisbon nodded and started to exit the room when Gates called them back." Listen, my team is the best I've seen at what they do, if anyone can help find Red John it's them. "

Jane nodded. "Thanks Victoria." They left as Gates got a call and picked up the phone to answer.

Ten minutes later in the bullpen Jane and Castle were discussing Jane's career as a con artist. Castle recognized his apprehension at talking about Angelas murder so Castle stuck to the fascinating bits all about his mentalism. Harry was in Castle's arms, he had been rocking the boy with his head on his shoulder and the kid had fallen asleep there. This was distracting Beckett who was trying to piece together all the evidence at the crime scene, problem was there was no real evidence except for the body and the smiley face on the wall.

She kept glancing at Castle and Harry and couldn't help but think about how he would be with their children. She felt a yearning in her like she had never felt before.

"You know, I don't doubt that a fresh pair of eyes can only be a good thing but I promise you you're wasting your time with these photos. "She looked around to find Lisbon standing behind her with a fresh cup of coffee.

"You know that your fiancé is a god for installing that cappuccino machine in the break room." She said raising the cup to her lips.

Kate smiled back at her. "I know. I remember he used to complain that our coffee tasted like monkey peed in battery acid."

Lisbon raised her eyebrows at that.

Kate laughed. "Yeah, I didn't want to know either. I used to be so annoyed with him and when he bought the coffee machine for us I acted like i didn't care and that I hated him flaunting his money around like that. But not too much later he caught me making a cup of coffee and I didn't hear the end of it for days. "

Lisbon smiled at her. It sounds like your story is something more than the 'boy meets girl' variety."

Kate nodded. "As far from that as possible." She sighed and turned back to the evidence. "Any way I just skimmed through the Red John files. I know if there was any evidence than Jane would have found it, I just..."

Lisbon cautiously put her hand on the detectives shoulder in case it wasn't welcome. "I know, you don't know how many sleepless nights I've had poring over those files but most of the time Red John murders don't really give us much. Its when he feels the need to taunt my husband that we might get somewhere for a while. As for this case; my guess is that he is already back in California plotting his next move. We just have to go through the motions and then be out of your hair. "

Kate watched as Lisbon sat down on Castle's chair with a heavy sigh. "I don't mind you here, I just wish that we could be of more help if not for anything than to ensure that your son does not have to live in fear."

Lisbon's eyes watered at the thought of this woman who barely knew her willing to help them like this. Before she could say anything though Gates walked out of her office.

She walked up to the two teams and looked at Beckett." Beckett we just caught a case. "

Beckett looked up in surprise." But sir we already-"

"Yes I know. But since we have two teams here and the CBI team did come here for the Red John case then I feel that we should let them handle it. I would like for the NYPD team to offer some insights into their investigation but as Mr Jane tells me," she looked at Patrick for a moment." there isn't any reason to think that this case could lead anywhere. Its pretty cut and dry, Linus Wagner angered Red John by imitating him so he decided to punish him by killing his ex-wife. Am I right? "

Jane nodded. "He does his killings as if it is an everyday thing, part of his daily routine. He doesn't leave any clues that he doesn't want us to find. I see no reason for him to remain here and really no reason for us to waste time chasing down pointless leads. Amy Winchester deserves justice but the truth is the truth. She didn't do anything to deserve that fate but she and every other victim can only be avenged when Red John is caught and I'm afraid that won't be happening any time soon. "

Gates reluctantly nodded. "Agent Lisbon your team can continue working the Red John case but I was wondering if you and Mr Jane could consult on this case? Maybe some inter agency cooperation could be a good thing.? "

Lisbon shrugged. "If Detective Beckett doesn't mind then yes I would be happy to assist."

Jane nodded. "You already knew my answer Victoria." Gates couldn't help but smile at him a little.

Beckett spoke up. "I'll be happy to have them on board."

Gates smiled one of her rare smiles at the Detective."I feel like I should warn you since this is not a Red John case then Mr Jane's style of investigation might not be what your used to. " She looked at Lisbon." If I remember correctly his case closure rate is perfectly balanced by the amount of complaints against him including a couple of lawsuits? "

Lisbon grinned. "The scale tipped in favor of the complaints a long time ago captain and there are now almost a dozen lawsuits pending. Isn't that right love?" She asked her husband cheerfully.

"Don't pretend that you don't enjoy my creative methods my dear." said Jane unflinchingly.

"I never said I didn't." She responded in kind and then looked to the captain. "So 'sir'?"She asked uncertainly. Gates nodded approvingly." Where's the crime scene? "

"Its at the docks, body was found strung by the neck with a fishing line."

"Must be some strong fishing line." Castle exclaimed.

Cho looked up from the coroner's report on Amy Winchester. It was the same as all Red John victims report. Tazered and then cut up with a carpet knife. "I take it you've already rules out suicide?"

Gates nodded." The victim was hanging about five inches off the ground, there was no sign of the platform she might have been standing on or how it was removed. There's is no possible way to kill yourself the way she died." She looked at Beckett. "I've sent Esposito and Ryan ahead they'll meet you there. "

Beckett nodded and got up. "Come on Castle." She said and left for the garage.

Castle got up with Harry still asleep in his arms." Where do I... "He trailed off looking from Jane to Lisbon.

Lisbon rushed forward to take the toddler off of his hands. "Give him to me Mr Castle." She said.

Castle handed the kid over." You can call me Rick or Castle if you prefer. "He said.

Lisbon looked at him while rocking her son." Alright Rick than, your really good with him, I take it you are a father? "

Castle nodded proudly." A daughter, Alexis. She's eighteen and aside from Beckett the center of my world." He looked at Jane who was staring off into space reminiscing. "Oh I'm sorry Patrick."

Jane blinked and looked at Castle weirdly." Are you apologizing for loving your daughter? Because I assure you there is no need. I don't begrudge people having a child to love just because I lost mine through my own stupidity," He patted Castle on the back." I'm happy that you have a daughter to love Rick and I hope to whatever greater being that ever existed that you never have to experience what I experience every day." He nodded his head at Lisbon and left the room.

Lisbon looked at Castle a little awkwardly. She knew what Jane had said had hit Castle a little, but she also believed that Jane was right. He was so lucky to have seen his daughter grow when Jane had had that chance snatched away from him by a monster.

"We'll meet you at the crime scene Rick." She said as politely as she could and walked out after Jane.

Both Beckett and Lisbon arrived at the crime scene within five minutes of each other.

"Cheer up Castle I'm sure you didn't do anything to upset Patrick." She said walking towards Ryan who had seen them arrive. "And Albania and Finland? That's all you got left on your list?"

Castle shrugged. "Well we traveled a lot,"He said. "And what about Lisbon she might have been a little cool with me after everything."

Kate looked at him in surprise. "Since when do you care about what anyone thinks of you?"She looked around at the bustling crime scene. "And I would like to have our honeymoon somewhere less cold."

Castle sighed. "Maybe we should focus on setting a date first.?"

"I hope I will be invited, I love weddings." said Jane from behind them.

Kate and Rick whipped around to find Jane and Lisbon walking towards them. "Hey, yeah if you want we'll send you guys an invite." She replied.

Jane grinned. "And if you're looking for a place to honeymoon I know a really good Fijian island resort. We went there on our last vacation, Teresa here hasn't stopped gushing about the place even now."

Instead of being annoyed at him, Lisbon nodded at them. "Yes I actually haven't have I? I loved our honeymoon in Ireland but I have to say Kate I regretted not having it in Fiji. Its a beautiful place."

Kate looked at Castle to see if he had ever been to the place. Castle shook his head. No. He was suddenly super excited again. "This is great, thanks guys." He said to the Jane's.

Before they could say anything Ryan reached them. "Hey." He said. And looked at the Jane's. "You guys working with us for this one?"

Lisbon nodded. "Captain Gates offered and we thought why not? We're not getting anywhere with the Red John case."

Ryan nodded. "Great. Because this one might be a little hard for us."

Kate squinted at the Irish detective. "What do you mean?" She said as they started walking towards the crimes scene but she she stopped when she saw a clearly distraught Lanie talking to Esposito. "What's wrong with Lanie." She asked taking a step towards her friend.

"This case hit a little too close to home for her. "Ryan said. When Kate looked at him confused he said." I think it's best if you see for yourself. "He led them to the gurney holding the victims body.

Kate did a double take and then glanced back at Lanie." That's Lanie. "

Jane looked back at the aforementioned Lanie and then down at the body." Detective I take it you are familiar with the woman in distress." he asked.

Kate nodded. "Dr Lanie Parish she's my best friend, she and Dr Pearlmutter share our jurisdiction and most of the time she is our coroner."

Jane nodded his understanding. "And our victim appears to be a clone of Dr Parish. That's interesting."

Kate looked at him for moment and then back at the body.

"Victims name is Pam Hodges."said Ryan.

"Are Pam Hodges and Lanie related?"Kate asked.

"Nope." the answer came from behind them. It was Lanie.

Kate stepped forward. "Lanie we can skip the preliminaries-" Lanie stopped her.

"I was shook up at first but I'm fine now."She looked around at all the extra people. Her sharp eyes zeroing in on Jane.

"Hello handsome. Not that I'm complaining but you seem to be lost mister."

Kate smiled as she watched Lisbon shift closer to her husband and cast Lanie a death glare. "Lanie these are Agent Teresa Lisbon Jane and her _husband_," She emphasized, "Patrick Jane. They came to help with the case we caught last night. They are offering to help us with this one because there are no real leads in the other case. "

Lanie smiled at Lisbon knowingly and spoke."Well in that case welcome, I'm Dr Lanie Parish." Jane squeezed Teresa's hand and stepped forward to take Lanie's offered one.

"Dr Parish, pleasure to meet you, would you please help me with something?" Lanie nodded confused. "Well if you would just stand right here," He led her to stand next to the gurney and stepped back. He took a couple of glances at the body and then at Lanie.

After a while and a bemused Beckett and Castle Jane nodded. "Yes it's as I thought, this woman," He pointed at the body, "is not a doppelganger of the lovely Dr Parish here, sorry honey," he said glancing at Lisbon, "but has actually undergone surgery to look like her."

Kate raised her eyebrow at that.

Jane was still studying Lanie and Pam's faces. "Yes I'm sure of it but you Dr Parish can confirm my deduction." He paused. "just out of curiosity are you by any chance a celebrity in your field of work or even out of it?"

Lanie shook her head no. "I'd like to be but no I'm not."

Jane nodded his finger tapping his chin, eyes downcast. "That's interesting." He mused theatrically.

Lisbon rolled her eyes. "Jane don't tease these nice people they're not the local police, I'd like to actually keep a good relationship with them."

Jane grinned a little sheepishly at his wife but then smirked. "Well in that case my dear apprentice, why don't you conclude my findings, I'm sure you've picked up on it."

Lisbon sighed. It was Jane who liked to be in the spot light not her, but she did admit it felt nice being the smart one for a change. Jane was a surprisingly good teacher. Lisbon stepped forward to give her take. Jane stepped up next to Castle to proudly observe his wife.

Lisbon walked up to the gurney and looked at Pam and then looked at Lanie. "Well the reason Jane thinks that she had surgery to look like Dr Parish is because her skin is too perfect, flawless almost. Its not natural."

Jane spoke up. "Our flaws makes us beautiful, for example detective Beckett your beauty mark on your cheek makes you stand out, it emphasizes your natural beauty," Kate couldn't help but blush at his scrutiny. She was always a little self-conscious about her mole. "Dr Parish your prominent eyes and sharp jawline makes you look much more innocent looking, which is why your brazen nature takes people by surprise."

Lanie just smiled at Jane. "Oh it's such a shame that you are married sugar." She said looking him up and down.

Jane gulped and turned to Lisbon. "Lisbon your freckles are beautiful and that dimple is to die for, however I might be biased."

Castle spoke up. "Oh you're not biased." He said causing Lisbon to smile and Beckett to smack him lightly.

Jane looked at the man in reproach and Lisbon spoke up. "Now you know how I feel, stop embarrassing them and you gave me the stage remember."

Jane nodded. "My apologies." He faked taking off a hat with a flourish. "carry on."

Lisbon rolled her eyes and continued with her analysis. "So that's how we can tell about the surgery. Her clothes look expensive" She leaned in a little and sniffed.

Castle raided his eyebrow at that. "is she sniffing the body?" he asked Jane in disbelief.

Jane nodded proudly. "She gets that from me."

Lisbon who was aware of the whole exchange glared at him. "She smells exactly the same as you do Dr Parish. Probably used the same perfumes and cosmetics. Now I have no doubt, this woman was specifically altered to look like you." She said looking at Lanie. "This means that your fears weren't groundless; finding this body in your jurisdiction, altering her physical attributes to match yours, going do far as to even use the same products you use. As my husband would say there is no such thing as a coincidence when it comes to murder. " She said looking at Jane. "I would say this is clearly indicates an obsession with you." Lisbon turned to look at the structure the victim had been strung from. "And then there's the murder itself."

Kate came up to stand beside her. "Yeah it looks like he put her on display, brazen almost."

"You mean like he's done this before." stated Castle.

Kate nodded at him and looked at Ryan. "Check with the FBI see if they've had anyone with this MO before." Ryan nodded and walked away.

"Lanie do you think you need a protection detail because-"

Lanie interrupted her at that. "Kate I admit that all of this is freaky but I don't think this is about me, I know she was made to look like me," she said when everyone made to protest. "But I don't think this was done because of me, I can't explain it just a gut feeling I have. "

"The best kind to have, trust your instincts I always say,"said Jane from behind them. "I too get the feeling that this is bigger than a perverted stalker enamored by the good doctor. Something is in play and this is just one piece of the puzzle. "

Kate looked at Jane for a moment, his words made her feel very ominous. She mentally scolded herself and turned back to Lanie. "Still I'll feel better knowing you're safe. I'll assign Espo to you,he won't be with you twenty four seven but anytime you need to go somewhere I want you to call him an he'll be staying with you at your place until this case is over. Alright? "

One look in Kate eyes could tell that she was not going to take no for an answer. Lanie sighed at least it would be Javi who would be protecting her and not some dumb beat cop. She nodded making Kate smile at her gratefully.

" Okay I think we've got everything from the crime scene, Lanie the body is yours I'll go tell Esposito about his assignment. "She turned to Lisbon." Thanks for your help, we'll see you back at the office? "

Lisbon nodded and they all filed out to their cars.


End file.
